Legends
by Kindly Kold
Summary: A boy who thinks he will becomes nothing more than a slave finds out a deadly secret of his best friend, and things lead to more... Watch as he ventures into the world as a burdened boy full of secrets he finds... And becomes a legend of his own


Hello reader, this is KK or Kindly Kold! This fic is going to be a little weird with guards and such and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... T.T Thanks for reminding me!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Running Away**

"I call for a meeting aspiring trainers!" A masked man shouted, a metal rifle shimmering in his right palm. His black suit along with his mask told Tai, a young boy attending the meeting, that he was a Masked Guard. Tai brushed his long blonde hair, which was tied in a small string of hair that swayed in the back, and entered the crowd of people, all around his age. 

Hoenn has changed ever since the time of Ruby, Sapphire, Brendan, and May. A cruel leader has taken over the land, and rules have changed. Trainer must begin their journey with a random Pokemon, assigned by the machine, and if they cannot become something great, they are sent to be slaves to the few great ones.

The great ones hold names. Rashoo, said to be a descendant of Red, Gareed, descendant of Green, Buyo, descendant of Blue, Goalsa, descendant of Gold, Seiryu, descendant of Silver, Kiyo, descendant of Crystal, Rubur, descendant of Ruby, and Sazuka, descendant of Sapphire. All have the medal of their ancestor and all match up to the skills of one another.

Many trainers are bound to be slaves because all descendants have been found and they need no one else to take the place of the Elites.

"Expected trainers! You will each be given a random Pokemon and you shall all begin your journey here, in Littleroot!" The guard shouted. "You will journey to get the badge of the eight gyms, and whoever may earn all eight badges will be permitted to fight the Elites. Those who lose will automatically be sent to one of the Elites as slaves! Winners will discuss there future with the king."

"Why do we bother? We all know I am the strongest here!" The son of the king's advisor, Chris, asked.

Chris is one of Tai's friends, the only one that wants him here. Much like Tai, the back of his brown hair is tied into a string that symbolizes he lives in the palace. His clothes are much richer though with jeweled robe and comfy pant, unlike his white shirt and blue pants.

"Because young Chris, we must decide which Elite gets which slave." The Masked Guard rasped, a wicked laughter followed and Tai's face grimaced. Is that the only reason they hand us Pokemon, he wondered. Or do they actually want to find a new Elite?

"Now trainers! Go to the machine to gain your own Pokemon!" The Masked Guard shouted. A line began to form on a machine below the Masked Guard, and Tai was joining it when he saw the brown hair of Chris walking the opposite way.

Tai, curious as to where Chris was going, followed the advisor's son through 3 corridors and finally stopped as Chris went into a door labeled "King's privileged". That usually meant only one of the King's staff or few exceptions are allowed in the room. Tai just sat against the other side of the wall, pressing his ear again the thin layer of cement that blocked his vision from Chris.

"Chris, here is your starter, Squirtle." A man's voice calmly said.

"Thanks dad, what about the other trainers?" Chris asked.

"There heart to battle will be lost once they receive their Pokemon with the magic I've used in the machine. Don't worry about them… The only way to reverse the proj—"

"What are you doing here, twerp?" A Masked Guard asked, cornering Tai and pulling him away from the conversation.

"N-N-Nothing sir." The blonde haired boy stammered. The guard grabbed Tai's white shirt firmly, and pushed him against the wall, alerting Chris and the king's advisor.

"What's happening!" Chris demanded, and Tai was just hoping for a miracle. The guard's grip loosened as he turned to Chris, giving Tai the perfect chance to slip away. The boy quickly closed his eyes and dropped to his knees, surprising the guard.

"Who is that?" The advisor asked as Tai got to his feet and hit the guard with his hard skull. The panicked boy did the only thing that he could think of, and ran. Someone pulled on his sting of hair, causing him to wince as he kept trying to run.

"Tai!" Chris shouted, gripping the string harder, and the string snapped.

"Get that boy!" The advisor yelled, and by now, Tai was scrambling as he ran for his room.

He managed to reach his room before any guard caught up with him but the beating of their footsteps could be heard through the beating of his heart. Quickly, Tai knocked his door opened and grabbed his black jacket, a white backpack, and stuffed some random valuables that he had time to get.

"This room!" A guard shouted, and Tai knew his time was thinning. He lifted a window open, than jumped out and kept on running.

The sun was rising, warming up his peach cheeks.

"Is he alive?" A black haired boy asked, poking Tai with a stick. Tai groaned, and pushed himself up.

When he looked down at his clothe, he saw that his white shirt was covered with dirt, his navy blue pants were layered in some dust, and his shoes were sick with grease and mud.

"What happened?" He asked the black haired boy cowering with a stick in his right hand. Than the boy straightened up and said, "You're not a person from the palace, yet your clothes seem so different."

"Huh?" Tai's hand reached behind his head and was supposed to be, but he couldn't get it. It wasn't there! "My hair!" Tai touched the back of his hair and found out that it had messily been pulled out.

"So, you don't live in one of the palaces? Not even one of the Elite's palaces?" Tai asked, slowly recovering from the news of his hair. The boy slowly shook his head, his eyes clouded with fear. Tai looked beside him to thankfully discover his white backpack and black jacket, although both were dirty from the ground below. He knew a dip in the river would clean the dirt with ease.

"What happened to me?" Tai shook his head roughly in an attempt to remember what happened last night, but couldn't.

"W-W-Who are you?" The boy finally asked, suddenly putting on a determined look that made Tai laugh. "Don't mock me!" The boy furiously shouted, holding the stick like a sword.

"How rude of you Tyler! You do not greet people like that!" A man's voice croaked from behind a tree. Tai's head corked to a tree and he saw an old man with a long white beard, wearing nothing but rags as pants and shirts, come out.

"Sorry grandpa." The boy said, looking down at the ground in shame. The old man stepped forward towards Tai and picked up his hands.

"Your hand is soft, unlike mine or Tyler's. You lived in the palace, but no longer now, correct? You are no trainer because you have no Pokemon… What happened?" The man asked, letting Tai's soft hand go. Tai shook his head, and groaned as the memories came back to him.

"I was ease-dropping on my friend, Chris, and his father, the leader's advisor. Chris was being handed a Pokemon, I don't remember what, but it was a Pokemon. They said something about the Pokemon trainers receive from the palace to have… Some sort of magic that makes trainers lose the heart to train. I'm unsure of what the king's advisor meant, but I was caught right than and there. The mask guard chased me and I think Chris ripped the string of hair I had, destroying what represented I lived in the palace. I think he was kicking me out of the palace. I took some belongings, than ran. I ran all day and night until I finally collapsed here." Tai explained, thinking of what Chris did. Did he really kick him out of the palace, he wondered.

"And now you are here, in the outskirt of Littleroot right? Well, g—" The boy began but was interrupted as footsteps were heard. Everyone's head turned to see a women running with her hands tightly gripped onto a bag… a woman who looked familiar to Tai.

"Elisa." He whispered unconsciously so only he could hear.

* * *

Ignore the weird names for the descendants... I randomly picked a sound and typed it in. Hmm... And please, go easy on me.


End file.
